Not All Bikers Are Bad
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Aurora learns this after she gets a flashback about how she died. Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Aurora, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. I only own Rebecca.**

* * *

 **Not All Bikers Are Bad**

A sharp scream echoed through the Ghost Zone, startling Nocturne, who was reading the newspaper and making both Rebecca and Clockwork jump in alarm. "Dad, what was that?" The halfa asked.

The Time Ghost quickly called up an image on his time screen and frowned before his face softened. "It was Aurora," he explained.

"Danny's wife?" Rebecca asked. "But…that scream sounded like…something badly spooked her."

"I'm not sure if he did, but she's currently running from Johnny 13," Clockwork said.

"He's chasing her?" The girl halfa asked in surprise.

"More like trying to get her to stop flying away from him," said her father. "Danny is chasing after her too."

"I wonder why?"

* * *

Nocturne was also wondering why his daughter was flying as if Pariah Dark was after her and grunted when she collided with him and clung to him. "Daddy," she sobbed.

Instantly, he went into protective father mode. "I'm here, my little Aurora," he said soothingly as he saw Danny come into the room, but the halfa looked to be out of breath. "Daniel Phantom, what happened that my daughter screamed and is absolutely terrified?"

The hero halfa gulped at his father-in-law's question and knew the dream ghost was ticked off. He took a deep breath. "I was talking with Johnny 13 when Aurora came up to us, but she took one look at Johnny and screamed before flying away. At first I thought Shadow might have scared her, but he was just as confused as me and Johnny," he said.

Nocturne saw the biker, Shadow, and Kitty outside and the girl ghost bravely walked up to the entrance of the lair and knocked, to which Nocturne allowed her to come in. "Nocturne, is Aurora alright?" She asked.

"She will be," the dream ghost answered. "But…what did your boyfriend do to frighten my daughter?"

"Nothing," she said. "She just took off after she saw him, but her face looked horrified, almost like…like she had seen Johnny before, but we've never seen her before now."

Danny looked thoughtful. "And Johnny wouldn't dare frighten the daughter of a powerful ghost," he said. "But…Aurora wouldn't freak out on a whim. She must have…,"

He trailed off as his eyes widened. "Had a flashback," he finished.

"A flashback?" Kitty asked. "Of Johnny? But…he's never met her before."

"No," came Rebecca's voice as she appeared in front of them. "It wasn't exactly Johnny that scared her."

"Then what was it?" Nocturne asked.

"She remembered how she died," Clockwork's voice echoed as he appeared beside his daughter. "A biker killed her long ago, sometime before you found her, Nocturne. The fact that Johnny is a biker is what frightened Aurora and sent her into a flashback, not the boy himself."

Kitty looked relieved, but also sad. "That's awful," she said and then took a deep breath. "Nocturne, will you allow Johnny to…make amends with your daughter?"

"He didn't do anything wrong, at least not on purpose," the purple-horned ghost said, his face softening. "But…if he wishes to, then I'll allow it."

Nodding, Kitty flew back to her boyfriend and explained to him what had happened and the biker felt really guilty, even though it wasn't exactly his fault. He snapped his fingers and motioned for Shadow to go inside. "Why don't you meet Aurora first?" He said. "If she sees that you're okay, it might help her see that I'm not so bad. She's not scared of Kitty."

"Actually, she didn't really meet me," Kitty said. "But still, Shadow might be able to help 'break the ice', as humans say."

The black ghost flew inside Nocturne's lair and looked a bit nervous, but earnest too. Rebecca smiled and gave Shadow an encouraging nod and Danny smiled, going over to his wife and accepting a hug from her after she let go of Nocturne. "Aurora, honey, Johnny's a good guy," he said gently. "He's actually one of my closest ghost friends."

"But…he's…a biker," Aurora whimpered.

"Yes, but he's not like…that other guy," Danny said gently. "Because he's got someone really cool with him all the time."

That made her curious and the hero halfa turned her gently around to face a black ghost. "This is Shadow," he introduced to her. "He's sort of like a guardian to Johnny and his girlfriend Kitty."

"Isn't he also one of your guardians, Danny?" Rebecca asked with a smile.

"Well…he keeps an eye out for me and my family if he's in the neighborhood," Danny admitted as Shadow nodded before smiling at Aurora and bowing a little to her, something that made her smile.

"That means he acknowledges you as the daughter of one of the Ghost Zone's most powerful ghosts," Clockwork said with a smile.

Nocturne smiled. "Aurora, Johnny is a decent ghost," he said. "He's actually changed since our Danny saved the Ghost Zone years ago."

The young ghost woman looked unsure, but then looked at her husband, who gave her an encouraging smile. "Trust us, we'd never let any of the evil ghosts come near you," he said.

Johnny and Kitty were waiting outside, although the biker was a bit nervous. "Kitty, what if I send her into another flashback? Nocturne would kill me," he said.

"He knows you wouldn't do it on purpose," she said reassuringly.

Just then, Shadow came out and Aurora was right behind him, though she looked really nervous. Taking a deep breath, Johnny stood up straighter and decided to try to make her feel less nervous. "I'm sorry about sending you into a flashback, Aurora," he said. "I didn't mean to."

Seeing he was remorseful and seemed nicer than the biker that had ended her human life, the daughter of the dream ghost stepped out from behind Shadow and looked down sheepishly before extending her hand for a handshake and he accepted. "You're nothing like the biker that came after me," she said.

He smiled and Kitty hugged him. "See? I told you she'd see you were good," she said, making him blush. Shadow hid his laughter in his hands, which made Aurora laugh a little.

Nocturne, Danny, Clockwork, and Rebecca smiled at the scene. "That's good that she doesn't feel afraid of him anymore," the dream ghost said. "I've been worried that flashbacks would keep her from meeting some of the ghosts who are harmless."

"Time will heal those wounds, old friend," Clockwork said gently.

Rebecca nodded. "When Dad first adopted me, I got flashbacks a lot, especially in the form of nightmares," she said. "It took a while for those flashbacks to quit, but they still occasionally rear their ugly heads."

Nocturne nodded softly. "You're right," he said. "Only time, patience, and loving care can help."

"And with an understanding father like you, Nocturne, those flashbacks won't come back after a while," Danny said, making the dream ghost smile.

"She also has you, my boy," he said.

"True, and I'm willing to help out any way I can."

Aurora flew inside and hugged her father and then her husband. "Thank you both for helping me see that Johnny isn't bad, even if he's a biker," she said.

"That's what we're here for, my dear," said Nocturne with a smile.

One of Aurora's fears was now banished and that was something he was truly glad of.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
